


And They Were Roommates!

by honestly_tired_skier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Party, Firewhiskey, M/M, Ron is mad, Roommates, Secret Admirer, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_tired_skier/pseuds/honestly_tired_skier
Summary: When someone sets the gryffindor common room on fire, the gryffindors have to stay with the slytherins. What happens the boy who lived has to stay in the same room as his enemy?





	1. Roommates

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and I were walking with the rest of the Gryffindors to our common room. I was holding hands with Ginny and Ron’s in Hermione’s. The sorting just happened, so there are some first years chatting excitedly and looking around.

We got to the fat lady and found her freaking out. “Someone, someone has set fire the common room,” she screamed. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Somebody go get Dumbledore. Another get Professor Mcgonagall,” said a prefect.  
“We’re way ahead of you,” said Professor Dumbledore with Professor Mcgonagall behind him. Kids moved out of their way to let them buy.  
“Minerva, take these children to a different common room. Their luggage has not been delivered to their rooms yet, thank god. And please get Severus and get him up here as soon as possible,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Ok. Follow me, children.” Everyone was quiet when they walked back down the flights of stairs. The first years were not excitedly talking anymore. They looked scared and some of them on the verge of crying. I just noticed how hard Ginny was holding my hand.

Professor Mcgonagall walked us into the Great Hall. “Everyone stay here. I need to find Professor Snape quickly. Prefects, don’t let anyone leave, no matter the reason.” She ran out. The room burst into chatter.

“Who do you think did it?” Ron asked. “I don’t know. It looked pretty bad though,” I answered. “I wonder what house we will be bunking with for a while. I hope it’s not Slytherin,” Hermione shivered. “I hope it’s ravenclaw,” Ginny said. They sat there for what felt like hours chatting about what it would be like to live with the other houses.

~~~~~~

Professor Mcgonagall finally came back. “Alright kids. They stopped the fire, but it’s pretty damaged. You might have to stay with another house for awhile. It might even be all year,” Mcgonagall said. Some kids sighed. Ginny raised her hand. “Yes Ms. Weasley.”  
“What house will that be exactly?” she asked. Mcgonagall paused. “None of you are going to like this, I don’t really like this, but Slytherin.” Everyone started talking very loud. Nobody was happy. 

“Quiet, QUIET! Now I know it’s not the best thing, but it’s Dumbledore’s orders. You don’t have to sit with them at lunch or anything. It's just somewhere for you to sleep. Now, we’ve got to get going. You’re luggage has been set outside the room you are going to be living in. And please, do not make any trouble,” said Mcgonagall.

She led them down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. The walls were dark and the floor had black carpet on it. There were green curtains over the windows and Slytherin flags hanging about. There were black leather couches and armchairs in front of a roaring fire.

“I will see you all tomorrow. I will meet everyone in here to tell the whole story to you and the Slytherins. Girls, go to the staircase on the right. Boys, one on the left. Goodnight,” said Professor Mcgonagall. She walked away.

Ron and I said goodbye to Hermione and Ginny and walked up the black staircase on the left. Once up them we looked around. There were seven hallways. One for each year. They made their way down the seventh one, assuming it was for seventh years. Instead of everyone in their year sleeping in one room, there was a bunch of little rooms. Each room had two beds and a bathroom.

We got halfway down when they found Ron’s luggage outside of a room. “Well, I guess I stop here,” he said. “Good luck.” “Thanks. You to. Goodnight,” I said. I walked all the way down to the end of the hallway. There was my luggage sitting outside a room. I grabbed everything, took a deep breath, and walked in. 

It was a small room. Both sides had a queen sized bed nestled into the wall. In the wall at the foot of the beds were some drawers. At the end of the bed on the right was a door that goes into a fairly large bathroom with a shower and everything. The curtains on the beds were green. The wall was black. The floor was a dark wood and in the middle was a small circular rug that was black with one green stripe going all the way around.

It smelled a little like vanilla. A very familiar vanilla smell… “Well, hello, Potter.” I jumped. I looked at the bed on the right and there was a boy with pure white skin and blonde hair, Draco Malfoy.  
“Malfoy?!” I was shocked. Not only did I have to live with the slytherins for my last year at Hogwart, I have to share my room with my enemy.

“What are you doing here? Transfer to Slytherin, did you?” Malfoy sneered. “No. Someone set fire to our common room. All of the Gryffindors are here. Possibly for the whole year,” I responded.  
“Great. I have to live with the golden boy for a year. My last year. Anyway, I’m gonna take a shower. I, uh, I guess make yourself at home,” Draco said as he walked into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I finished unpacking my things, Draco walked out with just a towel around his waist. I choked a bit as I looked up at him. His abs were so… did I really just think that?! I hope it doesn’t last. I hate Malfoy’s guts! “I’m, er, gonna take a shower as well,” I said as I rushed into the bathroom.

I shed my clothes and climbed in. ‘Did I really find Draco attractive back there? No of course not!’ I thought. I couldn’t like Draco. He is my enemy. And think of what other people would think if they found out. Hermione, Ron, him… and Ginny! Although, I may not be attracted to her anymore. I think I may be turning gay. I think she might be figuring it out though; we were very distant during the summer.

I got out and put a towel around my waist and walked out. I found some pjs and turned to see Draco staring at him.  
“You know Malfoy, staring isn’t polite. And if it is a guy you're staring at people might as well think you're gay,” I said. He Blushed. “And if you blush after being caught, doesn’t help,” He blushed harder, if even possible, and turned away. Malfoy wasn’t denying it either, Interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting ready for bed when Draco came to me. “I think that a truce is in order,” he said. He held out his hand. I didn’t take it. “ For what?” I sneered. “Chill out golden boy. I just thought that since we are going to be roommates, we should make up. Start over. Would you rather be roommates with an enemy or a frie… close acquaintance,” Draco said. “A close acquaintance,” I muttered. “Exactly. Now from now on, we are… ‘close acquaintances’. That means not being totally snotty and uptight with each other,” said Draco.  
“Or our friends,” I added. “Or our friends. Alright, that all? Let's shake.” He held out his hand. I took it and shook it. It was weird. What is Draco doing? Does he really mean it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up not knowing where I was, The memories of the night before flew back into my mind just as Draco walked in. “Our Professors want to talk to everyone, so get changed,” he said. I slipped on my school attire and walked to the common room. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were out of bed. Professor Mcgonagall and Snape were standing at the door waiting.  
I spotted Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and walked over to them. “Hey Harry,” Hermione said. “Who did you get stuck with? I am bunking with Blaise, and it SUCKS,” said Ron. “I have Pansy,” said Hermione. “And I have this girl named Chelsy. She’s in my year,” Ginny said. “I have to bunk with Malfoy.” “Oh gosh, Harry, that must be horrible,” Hermione said. Ginny looked at him apologetically.  
“Alright, alright listen up,” our Headmaster said. Everyone went quiet. “So last night, Somebody set fire to the Gryffindor common room. We don’t know who though. It looks like the Gryffindors will stay here for the rest of the year, Have a good day.” And we all made our way out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I was sitting on my bed working on my potions homework when Draco walked in. He jumped. “God Harry, I’m not used to living with someone. I've never shared a room with someone before,” Said Draco. “You just called me Harry,” I said I was shocked. “Oh, I, uh, didn’t notice,” Draco said, blushing. He went into the bathroom to change.  
I was about almost done with my homework, but I was stuck this one question, ‘what is a characteristic of Draught of the Living Dead Potion’ . I knew we went over it that day but i couldn't remember.  
Draco came back from the bathroom wearing only a tanktop and some underwear. I looked away quickly. I couldn’t risk Draco seeing me stare or blush.

It was awkward just sitting there in the quiet so I decided to ask for help. “Hey Draco can you help me with the last question on the potions homework.’’ That was a bad idea because he came and sat right next to me on my bed, our legs touching. I was freaking out. “Oh It's a pale lilac color and then it turns clear,” he said. I wrote it down and said thanks as I took this opportunity to look at his face. He was looking at me. I looked into his stormy gray eyes and got lost in them. They were so beautiful.  
After what felt like forever, Draco jerked back to life and blushed. I was also blushing. “I'm just gonna, uh, go to bed,” Draco said. “Me too,” I said.


	2. What firewhiskey does

A day before the two week Christmas vacation, the Slytherins decided to throw a Christmas party. Some people snuck into the kitchen and stole food and firewhiskey. Most of the Gryffindors joined in too, except for a few girls, including Hermione and Ginny.

Everyone got so drunk from the firewhiskey. I managed to find my way back to my room. I walked into the room to find Draco in his underwear, sitting on his bed. He was also very drunk.   
“Hey, Potter. I've been waiting for you.” He pulled me down on the bed and kissed me. He pushed me down and straddled me and started to unbutton my shirt. I was now kissing him on the neck. I helped him kick of his boxers while he worked at my pants. He finally got my pants and boxers off. He grinded his body against mine and pushed his pelvis into mine. I groaned. We flipped over and I did the same thing to him, but harder and faster. He groaned very loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up having no memories of the night before. I looked beside me and saw a naked Draco lying there. I jumped out and wrapped a blanket around my waist. Draco woke up and realized what had happened. He went white. “But wh-. Did we… oh no,” I said. “Do not tell... anyone,” Draco said as I quickly found some clothes and fled. 

I met up with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron in the Great Hall just before Hermione and Ron were leaving for Christmas. They were going on a romantic trip by themselves for Christmas. So it's just going to be me and Ginny.

They were talking, but I wasn’t paying much attention. I was thinking about what me and Draco did. Were we really that drunk? I also had a headache from all the firewhiskey I drank.  
“Harry, Harry, HARRY! Are you okay?” Hermione asked. “Oh, yea I'm fine. I'm just... tired,” I lied. “Ok, well we were talking about who's staying and who's leaving for Christmas. You and Ginny are the only Gryffindors that are staying. Luna is the only Ravenclaw and I don’t know about Hufflepuffs. And for Slytherin, well Draco’s the only one, sorry Harry. You might be stuck with Draco for Christmas. But you guys have been nicer to each other lately,” Hermione said. 

“Well, we were very close for a while, he was telling me things, actually having civilized conversations, but we kinda had a, er, fight kinda this morning. ,” I said. “That’s too bad,” Hermione said. Ginny looked suspicious. This sucks. I was hoping he would leave during Christmas Break because I need time to settle down after our little excursion. What am I going to do now? Just try and forget that one night we were sitting on top of each other, naked, making out, with our cocks hanging about? Forget losing your virginity to your enemy? I think not!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny and I said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and went on a walk around the lake. After a while, “Uh, Ginny, I need to talk to you about something. Let's stop at the tree,” I said as we walked over to our favorite tree and sat down.

“What is it, Harry?” Ginny asked. “I don’t know how to say this, but I don’t think we can be together anymore,” I said. Ginny gasped. I expected her to cry, but she didn’t. “You found out, didn’t you! Dammit, Hermione!” Ginny said. “Found out what?” “Oh, er, um, never mind about that right now. Why do you want to break up?” said Ginny.

“I, er, think I’m, er, gay,” I said, feeling my cheeks burn up. “That’s great! I’m mean, um, oh,” Ginny said. “Gin, is there something you need to tell me?” I asked suspiciously. “Ok fine. I thought that Hermione that let slip that… “ I couldn’t hear what she said. “That what?” “That I like Luna.”

“Is that why you were kinda avoiding me all summer?” I asked. “Yea. So, what guy is making your gay senses tingle?” She asked. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, but Draco Malfoy.” And I told her the story about him coming out of the shower, and him helping me with potions, and when we were both drunk. She was a little shocked about the last one, but she kept her cool.  
“But, what do I do?” I asked. “What do you mean?” She responded. “I mean we can’t just go back to the way things were. I can’t just waltz in there and pretend it didn’t happen,” I said. “Maybe if you sit down and talk about it with him. He has to be as shocked as you are. I know it’s not Ideal, but what else are you going to do? You can't just avoid him. You live with him for god's sake, and He is the only Slytherin and were the only Gryffindors. Just try to talk with him tonight,” said Ginny. “Thank you so much, Ginny.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

That night Ginny and I were sitting in the Slytherin common room chatting when Draco walked in. “Hello Ginny,” he said. “Hey,” Ginny said. Draco noticed me and quickly walked to our room without saying another word. “Harry, go up and talk to him now,” Ginny said. “But…” “You’ll do fine. Now go.”

I slowly got up and walked to our room. I open the door. Draco was sitting on his bed. Thankfully clothed. Thankfully not drunk. “Oh, uh, Harry. I was just, uh, getting ready to take a shower,” Draco said, blushing while he started to get up. “Draco, wait. Sit down.” He obeyed.

“I know, I know, this is very awkward, but we have to get over it. We live with each other, and we are like the only people here from Gryffindor and Slytherin besides Ginny that stayed. It was a silly thing we did when we were drunk. It doesn’t mean anything and we can forget it all happened,” I said. I put my hand out to shake on it. “Let's go back to being frie… close acquaintance without anything between us and our f-friendship?” I was blushing, A LOT.

While I was giving that mini-speech, Draco’s eyes absentmindedly traveled to my crotch area. Does this mean that Malfoy is gay? Oh my. The thought of that… it’s probably not true. Then he moved his eyes to my hand when I stuck it out. He grabbed it and shook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I bet if you went to talk to her she would understand. Even if she doesn’t like you, she would understand, it's Luna!” I said to Ginny, on the night before Christmas Eve. “Yea, but...” “I tried the whole talking thing and it worked.” “But this is different.” “Not really.” In the end, I one over the argument.

When she left, Draco walked into the common room. “I’ve got an idea. Tomorrow we should celebrate. After all, It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow,” he said. “You Slytherins and your celebrations,” I said. He chuckled. I made him laugh!

“Anyway, I thought we could just have a mini party. You, me, Ginny, maybe Luna if Ginny wants. Speaking of Ginny, what’s wrong with her? When I passed her in the corridor, she looked a mixture of mad and scared.” “She’s looking for Luna. She wants to tell Luna her feelings for her. I made her go and talk to her and she’s very scared,” I responded.  
“You and Ginny are not a thing anymore?!” Draco asked, way too excitedly. He blushed a little. “No, we aren’t. We broke up a couple days ago. Ginny had her Luna thing and I had my…” I was almost going to say ‘my gay thing’ or ‘my Draco thing’, but I stopped myself. I realized that I am talking to Draco. “Well, point is, we kind of drifted apart, but we're friends now.” “Wow. And here I thought you guys were perfect together. Anyway, dinner’s about to start. Care to join me in walking to the Great Hall.” “Why not.”

We walked in silence. Draco looked like he was thinking hard about something and I didn’t want to bother him. We pushed opened the door and sat in front of Luna and Ginny at the long table they had set out for the couple of people that stayed. 

No matter how much people there are at Hogwarts, they always give us so much food. When Draco and Luna were distracted with their food, I mouthed to Ginny, ‘Can we discuss your guy’s relationship around Draco?’ She mouthed back, ‘Well I’m going to have to be able to talk around Malfoy if you two ever become an Item.’ ‘Were not going to be an item!’  
“So, Ginny, you’ve been hanging around Luna this evening?” I asked, smiling. “Yes. You wouldn’t believe what happened. We became a thing,” Ginny responded. “Wow, that’s amazing!” I said. Draco quietly clapped so he wouldn’t draw attention. 

“We were thinking, Harry, since Ron hates Luna pretty much and he would hate to see his friend break up with his sister, that we could pretend that we are still dating in public, but actually be dating other people. That means that you could still jump on that one person you like, but not go public.” She winked and I rolled my eyes.


	3. Truth or Dare and The Secret Admirer

“Hello, Luna. Hey Ginny,” I said as Ginny and Luna walked in. Draco got two glasses of firewhiskey each (mostly because he didn’t want what happened last time).  
We sat, and laughed, and talked almost all night until Ginny suggested we play truth or dare. Ginny went first. “Harry Potter, truth or dare.” “Dare.” “I dare you to straddle Draco, kiss him for a few seconds, then sit there until your next turn.” Draco blushed hard. I just sat there staring at Ginny. “Go or I’ll hex you,” Ginny warned.

got up and walked over to Draco and got onto his lap. Their lips met for a few seconds and then came apart. Luna and Ginny cheered. Draco’s eyes wandered to my crotch area again. It got miraculously bigger in those few seconds. I was having an erection. On top of Draco. And he noticed.

“Alright Harry, It’s your turn to ask someone,” Luna said. “Ok. Draco, Truth or dare.” “Truth.” “Do you like anybody that is living in this common room this year? Meaning, Do you like someone in Slytherin or Gryffindor?” Draco blushed from beneath me. “Yes.”

Draco then dared Luna to blindfoldedly put makeup on Ginny. That was very funny. I could feel Draco shake of laughter from under me. That made my erected cock even bigger, if even possible.   
Then Luna dared me to play the rest of the game in my underwear only. That sucked because it made my cock look even bigger. So I sat on the couch, in my underwear, crossing my legs so you can’t see my erection, and almost touching Draco with my leg.

Soon Ginny and Luna fell asleep on an armchair together, and me and Draco decided to go back to our room. We were walking there side by side, arms almost touching. Him in his clothes and me in my underwear. “I promise I won’t push you down on my bed and start stripping your clothes off when we get in there,” I said, snickering. “Shut up, Potter.”  
We walked into our room and I quickly put some pajamas on. “Eh potter, how’s the erection going?” Draco asked, smiling. “Great.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry, Harry, wake up.” Draco was shaking him. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. “Merry Christmas,” Draco said. “Is that why woke me up?” I asked. “Oh. No. Ginny wants to open presents altogether, and Luna is getting antsy,” he said. “Oh. Merry Christmas by the way,” I said.

I took all my present into the common room next to Draco’s pile. I got some mince pies and a maroon sweater from Mrs. Weasley, an eagle quill from Hermione, a plastic snitch from Ginny that zoomed around, a book on how to catch nargles from Luna, some tricks from Fred and George’s shop, and Ron got me some candy from Honeydukes. 

Lastly, there was a box with no name on it. “Who’s that from?” Ginny asked. “I don’t know. There’s no name on it.” “Open it, open it,” Luna said. I opened it. Inside the box were some very expensive chocolate and a Hogwarts pendent where all the animals were moving in it. There was also a mini card. It read, ‘Merry Christmas -from your secret admirer’. “This is… amazing! It says it’s from my secret admirer. I wonder who it is,” I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days before new year’s eve, I got another letter from my secret admirer and showed Luna, Ginny, and Draco. “I hope you liked the gifts -H.p,’s Secret Admirer. Interesting. Do you think it is a person that is here right now?” Luna said, reading the letter. “The person could have sent an owl,” Draco said. “True,” said Luna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We decided to stay up all night with some firewhiskey (only two glasses per person again) on New year’s eve. And again the girls wanted to play truth or dare, but this time you can only dare people. “So instead of truth or dare, we’re just playing dare. Ok, I get it,” Draco said.

The girls thought it would be fun to dare Draco and me to do a lot of sexual things together. They had to just wear their underwear, swop underwear (Draco is a little bigger than me, so mine were tight on him, letting a lot show. I was going crazy! Don’t even get me started on the erections, for both me and Draco!), little kisses, big make outs, and the night’s not over. 

“Harry, I dare you to hump Draco until your next round,” Luna said. She and Ginny giggled. I climbed on top of Draco. He blushed harder and harder as I started humping him.  
“Ginny, I dare you to go topless for the rest of the game,” I said while sitting on top of an almost naked Draco. Ginny took her shirt off to show a bright purple bra. “Draco, I dare you to straddle Harry for the rest of the game, after he stops humping you,” Ginny said. “Luna, I dare you to also take your shirt off,” Draco said, while I was still, half-naked, on top of him. She took her shirt off to reveal a yellow bra.

“Harry I dare you to snog Draco for a minute,” she said. I didn’t even get off of Draco. I laid down and snogged him. Somewhere in the middle I started slightly moving my body in sync to the kissing until Luna told us that our minute was up. I got off of Draco sat down on the couch and let Draco climb onto my lap. 

We didn’t say a word to each other when we climbed into our beds that night.


	4. Valentines Day

“I swear, the Slytherins will have a party when somebody sneezes,” Ron said when we were helping set up a valentine's day party, but the weird thing is that it’s a day before Valentine’s day.  
Draco walked in with lots of firewhiskey. “I’m surprised you grabbed so much, Draco. You plan on doing it again?” I said, mockingly. Draco put the firewhiskey on the table and walked by, to our room, muttering something that sounded like “not here Potter”.

“Do what again?” Ron asked. “Oh, nothing,” Right then some Slytherins walked in with food and that officially started the party. Draco came down and glared at me when he saw me drinking, but decided to grab a drink too.

After a little while, Dean said that he was going to set up the game extreme spin the bottle if anyone wanted to play. Some people raised their glasses to it meaning they’d play.  
Everyone sat in a circle around the bottle. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Neville, and a few other Slytherins. “So to play this game, you take a piece of paper out of the bottle and read it out loud. It will tell you how to kiss your victim. Then you spin the bottle. Then you kiss the victim how the card says and however long it says,” Dean explained. 

“So, who should go first?” Dean asked. Everybody looked at him. “Ok fine.” Dean went first. He had to kiss Seamus while sitting on his lap for 30 seconds. Ron, then, had to kiss pansy while standing for 5 seconds. Then Hermione had to kiss Blaine for 10 seconds while Blaine held her breast.

And then, it was my turn. I grabbed a paper out of the bottle and read it aloud. “Kiss your victim for 5 minutes laying on top of them and getting into the groove,” it read. I turned pale. “Good job Harry! I think that’s the longest and sexiest of them all!” Dean said.

I then spun the bottle. I was hoping, pleading it wouldn’t land on Draco. And it did. We stared at each other as people gasped when they saw who it landed on. “Come on Harry,” Seamus said, “do it.”  
I crawled over to Draco as he was lying down. I climbed on top of him, laid down, and started kissing. And there starts the longest 5 minutes of my life.   
Draco started to kiss back. Every once in awhile Draco would shoot his tongue into my mouth and I had to fight back a groan of pleasure.

Once those long minutes were over, we broke apart instantly. I was still lying on him, staring into his gray eyes. “Are you going to get off me any time soon, Potter?” Draco asked. “Oh, uh, yeah, sorry,” I responded as I got off of him.

The game went on, but I barely paid attention. I was still thinking about our kiss as I absentmindedly drank more and more firewhiskey. Sometime during the game, Draco went staggering back to our room. 

A little bit after I found my way to our room and walked in. I sat on my bed and watched Draco come out of the bathroom. “Hey, Potter, truth or dare.” “Dare.” “I dare you to come sit next to me on my bed.”

I walked over and sat down. Draco pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me. He climbed on top of me and unbuttoned my shirt, then worked on my pants. He successfully got my clothes off while I started on his clothes.

Once we were both naked, Draco grabbed my cock and started to rub it. “Draco…” I groaned. “Faster Draco, faster.” He rubbed it faster and faster. It didn’t feel like anything I’d experienced before. It felt… good. “Draco… I'm gonna cum.” “Good.” And sure enough, liquid started to run down my leg. “Oh my, Draco.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, put my glasses on, and looked beside me. Draco was there. Again. I punched him in the arm and he woke up. “Shit Potter. That hurt,” he said. “We’re laying in bed together, because of you!” I yelled at him. “Yeah, Yeah, I know, but we were drunk. So, let’s just forget it happened,” Draco said. “But this is the second time it has happened!” “Well, you know what?! I get horny when I’m Drunk and you were conveniently there. Both times,” said Draco, 

“Look, Draco. I’m just a little pissed that it happened again and I realize that we were drunk. I forgive you.” “Thank god. I didn’t want to fight all day.” They both laughed. “Ok let's get moving. It’s awkward talking to your former enemy without any clothes on.”

I was almost ready to walk up to breakfast when I noticed a note right inside our door. “Hey, Draco. Check this out. It’s another letter from my secret admirer,” I said Draco came over and sat next to me on my bed. ‘Meet me on valentine’s day, at the room of requirements, at midnight,’ it read.  
“That’s tonight!” I said. “It is indeed,” Draco said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t know what to wear. I just decided to go casual. Right then I saw Draco walking out of the room.  
“Where are you going?” I asked. “Oh, uh, just taking a walk. Clear my head, you know,” he replied. “You alright?” “Yeah, had a busy day is all.” “Alright, alright, have fun. Don’t get caught.” And he left.

It was half an hour before midnight when I decided to go to the room of requirements. I grabbed my cloak and the marauders map and walked out. I had no problems whatsoever, so it took me about 15 minutes.

I walked in and no one was there. I decided that I was a little bit early when someone walked in. It was… Draco?  
“Draco?!” I said astoundedly. “Oh, uh, Harry hi. I, um, forgot you were meeting someone in here. Did they, uh, come yet?” Draco asked. “No. it's a little early though,” I answered. “Oh.”   
We both sat in chairs for a while until I asked, “Truth or dare.” “Truth,” Draco said. “Did you enjoy both times we had sex together?” I asked. He paused. “Y-yes. Truth or Dare.” “Truth,” I said.   
“Did you enjoy the 5-minute kiss we shared last night?” He asked. “Yes. Truth or Dare.” “Truth.” “Are you my secret admirer?” “Yes.” He blushed.  
“Truth or Dare, Draco,” I asked. “Dare,” he responded. “I dare you to kiss me.” And he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, hello handsome,” Draco said, That morning. “Hello Draco,” I said, putting on my glasses. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I got up, put some clothes on and walked down to breakfast.  
“Hey Harry,” Hermione said. “Did you meet your secret admirer last night?” Said Ron. “What? Oh, yeah. It was just some, uh, first year Hufflepuff I’ve never met before. Um, Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment, alone,” I said.

“Sure Harry. Everything alright?” “Yes, of course.” We left Hermione and Ron and walked into an empty classroom right outside the Great Hall.  
“What's up?” Ginny asked. “Well, um, the thing is, my secret admirer was, uh, not a first-year Hufflepuff. It was Draco Malfoy,” I said. “No way! Well, I guess i’m not surprised. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. So, what happened when you found out?” 

“We kind of, um, hooked up,” I said blushing. “Wow! That’s amazing Harry! Are you guys a thing now or what?” Ginny asked. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. I think so though,” I responded.


	5. Ronald Weasley's Freak Out

Draco and I haven’t talked much in about 2 weeks after all that happened. We were both too busy with classes and quidditch, and whenever we were both in our room, we were too tired to talk or do anything else. Until one Friday night.

“Hey,” Draco said, after walking out of the bathroom. “Hi,” I said while lying on my bed. “So, you know,” Draco said, “we haven’t done much in a while, and we’re both here tonight and it’s early, so do you want to…” He was turning a little pink. “Of course, Draco. Come on over,” I invited. 

He came over and straddled me as we both took our shirts off. I traced his abs with my finger as he worked on my pants. He did the same as I worked on his.   
And then we started kissing. That was it mostly. Just kissing. Little moans and Groans here and there, but we just both missed each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a knock on the door. It opened. I put my glasses on. It was Ron. “Hey Harry, Hermio…” He stopped and looked at the situation. Draco and I lying in the same bed together. Naked.   
“What in the name of Merlin's beard is this?! You know what, no. I don’t even want to know,” Ron said as he slammed the door and left. “Wait, Ron, wait!” I got up, threw on some clothes, and left to find Ron.

He was in the Corridor outside of the common room. “Ron, wait,” I said. He turned around. His face was red. He looked mad. “Does Ginny know?! Does Ginny know about… that?!” Ron yelled. “Of, of course, she does Ron,” I said, trying to keep my cool. “So, you guys have been lying to us this whole time?! How could you break up with my sister for that?!”

“Well, technically, we both broke up together.” “So, you're telling me that Ginny is with somebody else?!” “Yes.” “I don’t, I don’t.” He sighed. “I don’t want to hear any more of this! Meet me and Hermione out at our favorite tree at midnight with Malfoy, Ginny, and her… somebody else. I want to hear the whole story. And Hermione probably will too.” He stormed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco, Ginny, Luna, and I were walking across the grounds at midnight. “So, was he really that mad?!” Ginny asked. “Yes. I’ve never seen him like it,” I said.   
We made our way to the tree. Hermione and Ron were already there. “Hermione,” Ron said, “do it.” “Ron, I don’t think it’s necessary.” “Nobody’s leaving until we're done.” Hermione put up a big force field type thing around us all, and she cast the muffliato spell, so we can’t be heard out here.

In all that, Ron didn’t seem to notice Luna. Until now. “That’s who you're dating, Ginny?! Luna?!” His face was turning red again. “Yes, but R…” “Luna of all people?! I need to know why this all happened now.” Ginny, Luna, and Draco looked at me. Mostly because I was in the middle of it all. 

“So, it all started when we had that before Christmas party. Afterward, me and Draco were very, VERY drunk by the way, we, um, did ‘it’. The next day we ignored each other and I talked to Ginny about it. I realized, then, that I had feelings for Draco, and me and Ginny talked it through. That’s when she told me her feelings for Luna, so we decided to end our relationship there.  
“But we also decided to pretend to date, so, if we ever got the relationships we wanted, we could keep them secret. Then later that night, Ginny persuaded me too talk too Draco about how the ‘it’ didn’t really mean anything. That we were just both drunk. 

“Then I decided to get Ginny to ask Luna out, which worked out. Then we all hung out all Christmas break, with many games of truth or dare, and the first encounter with my secret admirer, which I told you about.

“Then there was the Valentine’s Day party. Again, me and Draco got really drunk and did ‘it’ again. I was really mad, because both times Draco started it, but forgave him because we were drunk. That’s when I found the other note from my Secret Admirer.

“I went down to meet my secret admirer, but I was early. Soon after, Draco walked in the Room of Requirement, claiming he forgot that I was meeting someone there. We sat for a while until I realized, Draco was my secret Admirer. 

“Some ‘personal stuff’ happened after that. I told Ginny what happened. And then just last night we did ‘it’ again and that’s when you walked in on us in the morning.” When I finished, Ron and Hermione were staring at us four with deep astonishment.

“I can’t, I can’t believe it. Hermione, let me out of here now. Now!” Ron said, still as white as a ghost. “Ron, just sit for a moment,” said Hermione. “No! Let me out!! Now!” Ron yelled. Hermione lifted the field and Ron stormed off, again.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. “Harry, I am so sorry.” The tears were now streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry that Ron doesn’t understa…” That’s when she really broke down crying. We all went to comfort her. Even Draco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning, I walked down, with Ginny, to breakfast. When we got there, Ron and Hermione were already there. We both cautiously took seats in front of them. “Hi,” I said. “Look, Harry, Ginny. I’m sorry that I overreacted. I can’t change who you're in love with. I was just a bit shocked,” Ron said.

“Thanks so much for understanding Ron,” Ginny said. Ron looked over at me. “You're the greatest best friend out there,” I said everyone laughed. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking back. I winked at him to tell him that Ron finally understood. 

Draco all of the sudden got up and ran to our table. Some people were staring. Then he stood up on the table, right in front of me. Everyone was staring now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up there with him. Then kissed me. And I kissed back. I could hear people gasping, and clapping, and cheering, and whistling, and booing, and hissing. But it all didn’t matter too me. Nothing matter to me at that moment other than Draco.


End file.
